


La Bête

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Pseudo-Poetry, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "La Bête s'approche ! Elle sera là dans un instant ! Cours !"
Kudos: 5





	La Bête

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Over The Garden Wall_ appartient à Cartoon Network©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 26 mars 2015.

Que fais-tu ici mon enfant ? Fuis cet endroit maudit ! Les bois ne sont pas fait pour toi : va-t'en de là ! Sors d'ici : tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps ! La Bête s'approche ! Elle sera là dans un instant ! Cours !

Non, c'est inutile de lutter. La Bête a choisi : tu ne peux plus lui échapper. Tu es sa proie, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu entres dans ces bois ? Pauvre enfant, vraiment, pauvre enfant... La Bête s'approche ! Prie, tant qu'il est encore temps !

Les arbres se referment autour de toi et tu sais que tu ne peux plus fuir. Tu vas connaître le même sort qu'eux : pourquoi pourrais-tu t'en sortir ? Tous ont échoué avant toi : inutile d'espérer quoi que ce soit. La Bête est bientôt là.

Deux grands ronds vides te fixent, et une ombre te surplombe. C'est sa silhouette qui te fait ainsi de l'ombre. Il sourit, et tu trembles, et tu fais bien. Il ne restera pas une trace de toi, demain matin. Un seul geste, et c'est fini ! La Bête s'est emparée de ta vie.

Pauvre enfant ! Que faisais-tu ici ?


End file.
